080714-Ryspor-Maenam
gregar1ousTroubadour GT began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 21:28 -- 09:33 GT: ~Maenam can hear a ʃerieʃ of lovd thvdding noiʃeʃ emanating throvgh the Ark. They appear to be coming from a large iron door.~ 09:33 AC: Maenam approaches the sounds of RIGOROUS TRAINING with a curious head-tilt, her arms full of fabric swatches and sewing supplies. She knocks on the big, iron door. "Uh.. like, having trouble in there?" 09:35 GT: ~The thvdding ʃtopʃ with a yelp, and the door openʃ to reveal a ʃlightly ʃtartled-looking Ryʃpor, who iʃ very obviovʃly miʃʃing the entirety of hiʃ right horn. "Ahaha, terribly ʃorry. Merely teʃting ovt my new weapon a tad. It'ʃ a very finicky bvʃineʃʃ."~ 09:37 AC: She blinks for a moment and tilts her head the other way. "Uh... Rysporbro... did you like... do something with your hair?" 09:38 GT: ~"Hm?" He lookʃ vp confvʃedly, then back down, vnderʃtanding. "Ah. Yeʃ. My horn waʃ removed from exiʃtence by Rilʃet earlier."~ 09:39 AC: Maenam blinks for a few moments and gasps. "Ohmygosh I'm soooo sorry Rysporbro! Does it like... hurt? Do I need to bloodypower Rilly? Should I like... make a new hat to cover it up?" 09:41 GT: ~He waveʃ hiʃ handʃ hvrriedly. "No, no, worry not. It waʃ an vnfortvnate caʃvalty of a brief ʃparring match between the two of vʃ. It doeʃn't hvrt terribly. I'll be good aʃ new once it growʃ back."~ 09:42 AC: Maenam nods a bit, taking a few deep breaths. "S...sorry... I guess I'm still kinda jumpy..." 09:43 GT: ~"Jvmpy? What from?"~ 09:45 AC: "Well um.. I kinda..heard about Rilly fighting Mister... uh...Herald..." 09:47 GT: ~"Ah." He nodʃ in vnderʃtanding. "I wovldn't fret, perʃonally. Yov ʃaw how I fared going vp againʃt him." He geʃtvreʃ to hiʃ horn. "I do not believe he will meet hiʃ death on the battlefield that day."~ 09:47 GT: ~"Vnleʃʃ yov're worried abovt Herald, in which caʃe the ʃame holdʃ trve for him aʃ well."~ 09:50 AC: She sighs a bit. "I just like... don't really know how to take this whole thing you know?" Her brow furrows a bit, "I mean like... I get why Herald is doing what he's doing I guess? But I still like... gahhh...it all so conchfusing..." 09:52 GT: ~"I can vnderʃtand that." He ʃighʃ. "To tell yov the trvth, Maenam...I do not believe he iʃ the ʃame man yov fell in love with anymore. Not really."~ 09:55 AC: "Like... what do you mean?" 10:00 GT: ~"Hiʃ condvct in the ʃparring room today waʃ...very far removed from my previovʃ experience with him. Memorieʃ have a profovnd effect on a man, Maenam. I believe when the Herald remembered hiʃ twink heritage, hiʃ perʃonality and valveʃ changed accordingly, perhapʃ not for the better."~ 10:02 AC: She frowns a bit, clutching the pile of fabric closer to her chest. "Oh..s..so...he's kind of..more like Jack was then?" 10:03 GT: ~"I wovldn't ʃay that. He iʃ ʃtill certainly a noble man." He pavʃeʃ. "Bvt being a noble man doeʃ not alwayʃ make yov a good one."~ 10:05 AC: She nods. "I...I think i get that Rysporbro.." She gives a small sigh, "Um... say, Ryspor? Do you like... do you think we'll be... alright after all this? Like...this game I mean." 10:08 GT: ~He heʃitateʃ. "I'm not ʃvre if we've been all right for a very long time. We ʃeem to be falling apart everywhere I look."~ 10:09 GT: ~"In termʃ of ʃvrviving, however..." He gritʃ hiʃ teeth. "I am going to get vʃ throvgh thiʃ or damn well die trying."~ 10:10 AC: Mahtah nods. "...Me too. If I like... can help it at least." 10:10 GT: ((mahtah this DEFINITELY isn't your room)) 10:12 AC: ((fuck me)) 10:12 GT: ((think you took a wrong turn at albuquerque)) 10:12 AC: Maenam nods. "... Me too. If I like... can help it at least." 10:23 GT: ~"I don't think we're all right, thovgh, no." He ʃighʃ. "I only hope ovr children are faring better than vʃ."~ 10:24 AC: Maenam brightens a bit at this "Oh! Like that reminds me!" She digs around in her purse for a moment and produces the picture that Libby had given to her. 10:28 GT: ~He lookʃ at the pictvre, ʃmiling himʃelf. "Oh my goodneʃʃ, are thoʃe yovr children? They're lovely! What are their nameʃ?"~ 10:30 AC: "Merrow and Miloko. They like... look really happy... it like... kind of makes me think that this is all worth it..." 10:32 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ fondly. "I ʃaw my children aʃ well. Thiago and Melnia." He chvckleʃ. "Do yov know, I actvally did become a pirate in the next vniverʃe?"~ 10:33 AC: Maenam gasps "Ohmyglub that's AWESOME!" 10:36 GT: ~He grinʃ enthvʃiaʃtically. "Iʃn't it? Thiago'ʃ my ʃon in that vniverʃe." He ʃmoothʃ hiʃ hair ʃelf-conʃciovʃly. "I hope I'll live vp to the father he knowʃ." He lookʃ down. "I hope I can face him after what I did to him."~ 10:37 AC: Maenam puts a hand on Ryspor's shoulder. "I'm shore you'll be fine Rysporbro. You just need to like, be the best dad you can for him I guess?" 10:43 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ all I can hope to do, really." He ʃighʃ again.~ 10:44 AC: She pats his shoulder. "It'll be okay bro... we'll deal with all of that once we make it over to the other side and junk." 10:47 GT: ~"We do have 5 yearʃ to prepare for the day, I ʃvppoʃe." He brightenʃ. "Oh, ʃpeaking of preparation, I'm qvite pleaʃed with the weapon I've created. Have I ʃhown it to yov yet?"~ 10:49 AC: Maenam shakes her head. "Not yet... It looks kinda...kinda pointy?" 10:52 GT: ~"That wovld be a good deʃcription, yeʃ." He waveʃ it arovnd. "It doeʃ have a few trickʃ vp itʃ ʃleeve, however. Obʃerve." He concentrateʃ briefly, and the ʃpear extendʃ to an enormovʃ length, embedding into the ceiling of the room with a familiar-ʃovnding THVD. Yov can ʃee ʃeveral other dentʃ in the ceiling...and the wallʃ...and the floor. He grinʃ ʃheepiʃhly. "I'm ʃtill getting the hang of it."~ 10:54 AC: Maenam applauds, "It look suuuuupes legit Rysporbro! Oh oh, maybe you can like... help me make some new purses to use? Like, I kinda only have a few..." 10:55 GT: ~"I can certainly try." He pavʃeʃ. "Ah, did yov receive an inʃtrvment from LOʃAP? That'ʃ rather critical to the proceʃʃ of making a legendary weapon."~ 10:56 AC: Maenam shakes her head, "No, I didn't get any of those super instrumenty things." 10:57 GT: ~"Hrm. It iʃ entirely poʃʃible yov are ovt of lvck, in that caʃe. I'll ʃpeak to Libby abovt it. In the meantime, I wovld be happy to help yov with pvrʃe ideaʃ, however!"~ 11:04 AC: Maenam grins eagirly, "Oh yeaaahhhh lets get right on that!" And then they did. And it was awesome.